The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a communication sessions and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to screening of communication sessions.
A user may screen incoming requests to establish a communication session (e.g., a phone ringing with a phone call, and/or an instant message application informing of a request to chat). The user may screen the calls from certain individuals, for example, by viewing the originator of the call (e.g., the phone number of the originating device, and/or the username of the instant message sender). The user may perform the screening action, for example, by ignoring the request (i.e., letting the phone ring until it stops, and/or not answering the request to chat), by pressing a button to hang-up the call, by forwarding the call to voice mail, or by turning off the phone.